Ash Ketchum and The Game Plan
Ash Ketchum and The Game Plan is an upcoming Pokémon/Disney crossover planned to be made by Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In the last game of the American Football Federation between the Boston Rebels and the New York Dukes, Rebels quarterback Joe Kingman (Dwayne Johnson) scores a touchdown after ignoring an open wide receiver, Travis Sanders (Morris Chestnut). The next morning, an 8-year-old girl named Peyton Kelly (Madison Pettis) arrives on Joe's doorstep saying that she is his biological daughter, and that his divorced wife sent her there to meet him. Kingman's agent, Stella Peck (Kyra Sedgwick), thinks this will be bad for his image and distracts him with the upcoming playoffs. At the opening of his own restaurant, Joe leaves without Peyton, and is on the cover of a tabloid the next day. Stella decides Kingman needs a new fatherly image. At a later press conference, the reporters make Joe miserable, until Peyton comes to his defense, saying that he is new to this and trying the best he can, and that she thinks he is the best father in the world. Peyton then says that Joe has to repay her, so she has him take her to a ballet academy run by Monique Vasquez (Roselyn Sánchez). Monique has Joe join their ballet performance to show him that ballet takes just as much athletic ability as football. Joe and Peyton begin their relationship after Peyton calls his arrogant and selfish behavior to his attention. Joe takes Peyton and her new friends to the mall where he begins to develop romantic feelings for Vasquez. The Rebels march through the playoffs via three road games: Denver in the Wild Card round, Indianapolis in the Divisional round and finally Baltimore in the Conference round. They eventually make it to the championship game held in Arizona in a rematch with the New York Dukes. Stella offers Joe a $25 million endorsement deal with Fanny's Burgers, a successful fast food restaurant run by Samuel Blake, Jr. (Robert Torti), if he wins the game and mentions the product to the press. While at lunch with Joe and Monique, Peyton accidentally reveals that her mother does not know that she is with him; Peyton was supposed to go to a ballet school program for the month, but instead she ran away to be with Joe. Peyton then has an allergic reaction to the nuts in the dessert she was eating, and Joe rushes her to the hospital; however, the doctors tell him that the reaction is mild, and his daughter is going to be fine. Joe's former sister-in-law and Peyton's legal guardian, Karen Kelly (Paige Turco), arrives. She announces her intent to take Peyton home and he tries to convince Karen that he wants his daughter to stay. Joe discovers that Sara, his ex-wife and Peyton's mother, has been killed in an automobile accident six months earlier. After overhearing Stella explaining that Peyton would be a distraction to Joe, Karen and Peyton return home. Later, while going through Peyton's bag under her bed, Joe finds some photos and reads a letter from Sara, saying that she hid Peyton away from Joe, not wanting Peyton to be a distraction to him. As the championship game begins, Joe's mind is not fully set on the game and he is soon injured. Joe is surprised to discover that Peyton has arrived with Karen. Understanding Joe's earlier words about how he wants to remain in Peyton's life, Karen decides to let Peyton live with Joe. Near the end of the fourth quarter, Joe passes the ball to the running back, Webber (Brian White), who gains positive yardage but fails to get out of bounds. Joe hurries his team to the line with the clock running, and rushes ahead before being knocked out of bounds. With time for one last play, Joe throws a lob pass to Sanders, who catches the pass, allowing the Rebels to win their first championship. In a post-game interview, Joe declines the Fanny's Burgers offer, insisting that he will be with Peyton. Joe, Peyton, and Monique dance together in Joe's apartment to the song "Burning Love". Trivia *Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Remy the Rat, Emile, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Gobber the Belch, Heather (How to Train Your Dragon), Windshear, Gustav Larson, Fanghook, Eret, Skullcrusher, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, and Tish Katsufrakis will guest star in this film. *''Ratatouille'', The Weekenders, and The Game Plan were all made by Disney. *Both Ratatouille and The Game Plan were released in theaters by Walt Disney Pictures in 2007. *Like in ''Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' (which features The Game Plan segment), the only changes to this film are that the slang uses of the word "chick" will be replaced with the word "babe", the term "Oh, my God" will be replaced with the term "Oh, my gosh" (due to God's name being used in vain), and some violent images and some other content will be edited to make it more G-rated, due to the Pokémon franchise being made for children. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Spin-off films Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Sports Films Category:Pokémon/Disney Crossovers Category:Travel Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Censored films